<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>重逢 by Maniani</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25551007">重逢</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maniani/pseuds/Maniani'>Maniani</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 微木遁play</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:00:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25551007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maniani/pseuds/Maniani</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>由于鼬组的失误，阿飞和阔别的故人又见面了</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>OBKK, 带卡</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>重逢</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“砰。”<br/>人身落地的沉重声响让带土不悦地转了个身用一条胳膊把耳朵盖上——他睡得正香。<br/>梦里，他的前队友、一生之敌、双手沾满了同伴鲜血的杀人凶手，旗木卡卡西，在执行任务时终于失手，被下了药绑在小黑屋里，五六个粗壮的男人围着他，用下体把他雪白的肌肤蹭的泛红，乳白的精液抹在他线条流畅的小腹和嫣红的乳头上，他的身体由于下身猛烈的冲撞而不断向上耸动。那个名震五大国的拷贝忍者带着口枷无助地呜呜出声。<br/>唔，再来一点，再刺激一点，把他搞得更大声一点。这几个人太垃圾了，应该调教卡卡西像个骚婊子一样求他们肏他，用嘴含上他们的兄弟，露出更多欲求不满的神情，果然贱民就是蠢笨……</p><p>“喂，别睡了，阿飞。”<br/>“醒醒。”<br/>“做什么梦呢。”</p><p>“鬼鲛，给他来一下。”宇智波鼬凉薄的声音响起，然后带土听到了沉重物体被抬起的声音。这下不醒也得醒了，春梦还可以再做，身体碎了再补可是太麻烦了。<br/>于是在下一秒，他像被轻薄了的女高中生一样尖叫着从地上弹起，躲开了自上而下的沉重斩击，在弥漫起的黄尘中瑟瑟发抖地尖声控诉：“干嘛啊鬼鲛！！！人家真的会死给你看的哦！”<br/>鬼鲛的表情看不出什么变化，彷佛没听见这个神经病的发疯，只是稍微侧过头去看身后身量消瘦的伙伴是否有下一步的指示。<br/>鼬的下半张脸挡在晓袍的遮掩下，眉头紧皱。“抓捕人柱力的行动失败了。木叶有个挺聪明的家伙知道的太多，带回来了。人还没醒，月读里受了点伤，看好别让人跑了。”<br/>“一点伤？怕不是吊起来千刀万剐了三天三夜。”阿飞腹诽。<br/>另一边鼬也保持着警惕，这个戴橙色面具的家伙反复无常，让人捉摸不透。“这个人你栓好，暂时不要让他死了，他是九尾人柱力的老师，运气好的话可以吸引那个小鬼过来。”<br/>“别弄死了。”鼬又强调了一遍，三勾玉写轮眼紧紧盯着阿飞面具上的那个孔洞。</p><p>带土的太阳穴从鼬说第一句话开始就突突突地跳。<br/>尘土消散，鼬脚边一个被捆绑着昏迷了的人露出来。<br/>斜带着遮住了一只眼的护额，银白蓬乱的发，面罩勾勒出的刀削般的下颌和挺直的鼻梁——哎呀，老朋友相见啊！<br/>他手舞足蹈地挪到了鼬身边扭动：“哎呀没问题~，鼬先生放心好啦~阿飞可是可爱的女高中生，说什么死不死的，多让人嫌弃呐~~~”<br/>在月读发动前一秒，带土捞起脚下的人质闪到了山洞深处，兴奋诡异的笑声一圈圈地回荡在封闭的空间里。</p><p> </p><p>听到入口处传来的轰然巨响，阿飞不屑地发出了“啧啧”的咂嘴声。<br/>“还没有招待新客人就走了，真没礼貌。”<br/>他朝着黑黢黢的墙壁上方问道，“你说是不是，卡卡西前辈？”<br/>木遁束缚随着一阵如千鸟振翅鸣叫的尖利雷光应声而碎，原本被捆绑在高墙上的卡卡西闪电般跃下，左手握着的苦无没入阿飞肩头试图将人钉在地上，右手闪烁的电光直取阿飞心脏。<br/>“哎呀哎呀好吓人哦~，孤男寡女的，上来就扑倒人家，人家可是未成年！”<br/>话语平稳中带着一丝戏谑，但在卡卡西听来，这个人简直危险得无以复加。<br/>更令他感觉不妙的是，扑空了。或者说，他的手穿过了身下的人，仿佛穿过一团黑色的雾气。<br/>卡卡西本来的预想是用膝盖顶住阿飞的小腹，如果对方想要挣脱或是用腿反攻，他可以第一时间感觉到然后跳起躲开，但他没有想到对手会像一团迷雾，而没有人能捉住或刺伤一团雾。<br/>重重的一脚揣在了他小腹上。<br/>那里在月读中少说挨了百万刀，无数次被刺入的刀刃把内脏搅的一塌糊涂，即使从幻术中脱出大概已经一整天了，但他本人从剧痛中醒来不过一小会儿，这一脚彷佛震断了他全身的查克拉经脉，让卡卡西眼前一片漆黑，仿佛看见了全身查克拉熄灭的那个瞬间。</p><p>“哎呦，木叶的上忍这么不经踹吗？”阿飞也有些诧异，本来他藏在袖子里的手打算在卡卡西跃起闪避的一瞬间进行攻击，但没想到这一脚踏了个结结实实，男人落在几米开外，在地上不停翻滚直到碰到墙壁才停下。<br/>痛，好痛。卡卡西感觉小腹似乎有一团火，烧灼着神经脉络的每一根细枝末节，细细密密的痛感让卡卡西眼前一片五彩斑斓，他甚至不知道自己还有没有继续呼吸。好几秒之后，他听到自己如雷的心跳。<br/>四肢好像被针扎一样麻木，稍微试了试就知道今天的他绝对不可能发动第二次千鸟。摸索着站了起来，卡卡西心里一沉。</p><p>他看不见了。<br/>一定是查克拉胡乱流动导致的结果，一般情况下，他应该给自己紧急处理，然后休息3到7天。现在连生命都危在旦夕，对手的底细也没有摸清，不知道自己身处何地，对一个忍者来说，简直是灾难般的状况。</p><p>“卡卡西前辈，你干嘛背对着人家？”一道粘腻的声音响起在耳边，卡卡西心里一惊，闪电般转身甩出手里剑，后退几步却跌入一个怀抱。<br/>“抓到你啦！阿飞好高兴哦！”<br/>膝盖后弯被狠狠一踢，卡卡西失去平衡双膝跪地。他的双手在倾倒的瞬间被拧在身后，木遁形成的枝条再一次捆紧了白皙的手腕，顺着双臂将他捆成了一个跪倒在地的狼狈姿势。<br/>他感觉到自己被翻过身来，对面的人揭开了他的护额。<br/>“好漂亮的血轮眼哦！不愧是卡卡西前辈！但是，你还能看见我吗？”卡卡西的心已经沉到了谷底。</p><p>血轮眼也看不见。<br/>卡卡西默然不语。他试图调动自己的查克拉，如果对方地目标是带土留给他的血轮眼，那么拼上性命也要与他同归于尽。<br/>对面的人等了一会儿，忽然扯下了他的面罩，卡卡西感觉到捏着他脸颊的那只手力气大到几乎捏碎他的牙床，无奈只能稍微张开口，这一瞬间有什么湿滑的东西伸进了他的嘴里。<br/>那个晓组织成员在吻他。<br/>被男人亲吻的感觉实在太过于惊悚，卡卡西甚至没有发现钳制他下巴的手已经松开，在原地像呆了一样任对方舔舐自己的口腔，色情地撕咬自己的嘴唇，然后摁着自己的后脑勺抽走自己所有的空气，直到自己头晕目眩，流下生理性的泪水并因呼吸不上而挣扎，对方才意犹未尽地放开他。<br/>然后一根枝条爬上他的肩头，绕过后脑与微张的嘴形成了一支口枷。<br/>就算再蠢，卡卡西也明白将要发生什么。</p><p>一只粗糙的手隔着上忍裤子开始色情地揉捏卡卡西的裆部。但几分钟过去，除了几乎要将他撕碎的眼神，带土觉得手下几乎没什么收获。<br/>“哎呀，你难道是萎的吗？！”卡卡西咬紧了嘴里的树枝，心说我又不是靠下半身思考的色情狂。<br/>带土默默地观察了他一分钟。然后伸手拉下了他的护额挡住了卡卡西的眼睛。<br/>“红眼睛和死鱼眼我都很讨厌。”<br/>卡卡西感觉到自己被悬空翻了过来，木遁枝条把他的长腿分开，脚腕被紧紧地固定。<br/>“虽然你今天绝对打不过我了，但是人家并不想冒险哦，万一调教到一半你把人家弄坏了怎么办？“<br/>“调教？“卡卡西嘶哑着含糊出声，问出了今天第一句话。<br/>回答他的是一声轻哼。<br/>下一秒卡卡西感觉他的上忍马甲被什么东西划开了。然后是他的贴身长袖和面罩。<br/>胸膛瞬间暴露在冰凉的空气里，不知道对方意图让卡卡西向后拼命挣扎。<br/>“别动哦。”<br/>阿飞低头看着卡卡西和梦里一样的雪白皮肤和窄细腰身，感觉自己的老二急不可耐。<br/>不，比梦里诱人多了。梦里的卡卡西是模糊的，而脚下这个卡卡西，双手被缚着在满是尘土的地上挣扎，腰肢柔软，脖颈扬出优美的弧线，眼神虽然没有聚焦，努力装出了漠然的神情，平坦胸膛上两点嫣红的乳尖却在空气里颤抖。不当忍者去卖身估计也是千金难买的名妓吧。真不愧是尖子生，和自己这种吊车尾就是不一样。<br/>但是现在尖子生要被吊车尾肏啦！带土心里泛起一阵抑制不住的愉悦。<br/>带土揭下面具扔到一边，低下头舔吻那如同熟透小果般的两点。怀里的人又开始拼命挣扎，但带土的手劲过大，将他紧紧箍在怀里，于是卡卡西的胸膛就离带土的鼻尖忽近忽远地晃动，雪白莹润的肌肤一起一伏，带土甚至可以闻到卡卡西身上好闻的体香。</p><p>他的昔日同窗可真是个大宝贝。<br/>带土毫不犹豫地扒下了卡卡西的忍术长裤，伸手草草扩张了一下就提枪狠狠嵌入。<br/>未经人事的地方还是淡淡的粉色，带土已经涨到紫黑的巨物插进去，让他瞬间被复仇的快感与得偿所愿的满足包裹。<br/>卡卡西痛到失声。他张开嘴，不知是想要呼叫还是呼吸，腰部猛地抬起又落下，小穴收紧，他感到自己的内壁都被撑成了对方老二的形状。<br/>带土差点被这一下夹射。<br/>于是他恼羞成怒地狠狠扇了身下人一个耳光。<br/>卡卡西忍住了那口腥甜涌出口腔的冲动，努力地咽下。胸口更加发闷。但脑袋却清醒了。<br/>作为精英上忍，即使他没有亲身经历过，他也清楚忍者的身体也是忍者的武器。既然对方没有第一时间杀了他，那么让他对自己的身体多缠绵一分钟，自己就多一分钟恢复的可能。<br/>于是他努力抬起被束缚的脚，试着用大腿蹭了蹭敌人的腰身。</p><p>带土饶有兴致地看着面前人青涩地勾引他。身下的小穴努力放松着，吞吐本不该在那里的庞然巨物。<br/>带土俯下身，把卡卡西溢出嘴角的血丝抹开在他唇形优美的唇瓣上。<br/>“疼吗？忍着点吧，你不是忍者吗？嗯？”<br/>然后他用力捏紧了雪白光滑的大腿，缓慢地抽插起来。<br/>开始的一小会儿，卡卡西还在试着忽视下身的剧痛，努力梳理身体里混乱的查克拉祈祷视力尽快恢复，但在徒劳无获后开始沉下心思考自尽的可能性。<br/>不是出任务，自尽的药水没带。起爆符在忍具包里，早就在路上被扔掉了。咬舌自尽吗？但是他还有血轮眼，那是他最珍视的宝藏。那么，我该怎么办？卡卡西绝望地意识到他如果想要反抗这见鬼的命运，只有苟延残喘到查克拉恢复。</p><p>这种缓兵之计，如果是年少的自己，可能就真的相信了。<br/>带土心里嘲笑着卡卡西的天真，摸出卷轴里上次从花街买来的东西，眼也不眨地扎进卡卡西乳头。<br/>银发的男人发出一声隐忍不住的惨叫，口枷被咬得咯咯作响。<br/>只一会儿他就发现自己的头脑开始发晕，无法思考，后穴也涌出不知名的体液，尽管这让敌人的抽查听起来淫靡而色情，但至少他不再有自己被劈开的错觉了。<br/>带土没发现自己堪称温柔地抹去了男人的眼泪，就着那双无神泛红的双眼带来的刺激，一下下顶得又深又重，卡卡西的腰上都被捏出了青紫的淤痕。<br/>药物的作用越来越强，卡卡西并没有经受过太多关于情事的训练，失去思考能力的他只有顺从本能发出一声声猫一样细细的呻吟与喘息，在带土的阳物抽出时收紧下身去挽留，前列腺被顶到时猛地绷紧线条流畅的小腹。他自己可怜巴巴的阴茎泛着粉色，在上下晃动中不断溢出体液。<br/>又湿，又软，又仿佛带着自主意识一样会包裹和挽留，带土早就气到说了无数句脏话，该说的不该说的都对着卡卡西那张留着眼泪和口水的脸一股脑倒出来：你装什么清高，平时包的严严实实就为了遮掩你这会流水的小洞？这么会讨好人，你的暗部和上忍都是睡上去的吗？你天天去祭拜自己的队友，你是想着让他的肉棒插进你身体里吗？他当然知道自己暴露的太多，但对方早已失去意识什么都说不出来，于是他更肆无忌惮地骂着自己早就在心理骂了无数遍的贱人、婊子和骚货，直到到达高潮时把积攒了很久的浓精一滴不剩地射在卡卡西体内，听到下身人发出几声不适的嘤咛。</p><p>带土拔出自己的鸡巴，在卡卡西脸上找了块干净的地方擦干净，把那张足够迷倒半个木叶的脸弄得一塌糊涂，然后收起了木遁，看着这个漂亮的人像个没有生命的稻草人一样倒在地上，全身上下破破烂烂，浑身弥漫着精液的味道。<br/>切，活该。<br/>带土扛着他的前队长到了山里一条小溪，把人噗通一声扔进了水里，拍拍手走了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>